<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy is good sometimes by Chenqing_Bichen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665423">Jealousy is good sometimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenqing_Bichen/pseuds/Chenqing_Bichen'>Chenqing_Bichen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP without Porn, Subspace, Table Sex, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenqing_Bichen/pseuds/Chenqing_Bichen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yibo is getting tired of other people being close to his boyfriend while he is miles apart. It's probably jealousy or maybe he is sexually frustrated too cause his boyfriend is hot &amp; he haven't seen him in weeks. Cue in this thing he decided to do when they finally had a evening &amp; next day together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy is good sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys I'm uploading after long time. I got this idea in middle (re: not middle probably first half) of my long fic, hope I did it justice. </p><p>It's not beta'd so please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes. Hope y'all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also I suck at giving titles hope it's ok.</p><p> </p><p>Edit (21/4) - XZ's dialogues are in italics so it won't be confusing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting out of hand. He knew that his boyfriend was only his but not being able to show him off as his plus other people's being too close to him, which wasn't a surprise considering how gorgeous he was, &amp; now fans posting all sort of videos of his boyfriend with his co-worker. It was all driving him insane.</p><p> </p><p>The little sane part of his brain knew it's not his boyfriend's or his co-worker's fault it's just how fans are &amp; how things worked but it wasn't enough to ease him at all. He was away from his boyfriend &amp; netizens were making a god damn new cp of his bf with his co-worker cause he helped him when he tripped. The angles of videos &amp; everything was just adding up to his insanity. All in all Yibo was about to loose it real bad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lucky for him he had few day offs which fortunately overlapped with the one evening his boyfriend had less work &amp; next day off. He mentally thanked all the gods above for having mercy on him. He planned to make full use of every minute he had with his boyfriend. He texted his boyfriend to come over at his place tomorrow. After getting a positive response he turned in for the night he had a flight to catch early &amp; an interview his manager has slipped in at last moment.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>On his way back to his place Yibo had this genius idea to check out weibo. Why? He didn't know either &amp; boy was it the worst mistake he could have possibly done seeing how close he was to loose all his sanity. His feed was full of Xiao Zhan hugging his friends compliations &amp; as much as Yibo knew it's nothing to be worried about his brain had other plans. Not for the first time he felt jealous of his boyfriend's friends. Gritting his teeth he shut his phone down &amp; tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down. He had plans which he needed to stick to.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not long after he was done showering, he saw his boyfriend's text that he is on his way &amp; will be there in 15 mins. He smiled in relief that he will finally see him for real &amp; will be able to fuck him, it's been weeks. He just hoped whatever he had in his mind, his boyfriend won't find it too much which was not much of a problem but you never know. When he heard the key slotting in the lock he took a deep breath &amp; tried to calm his heart which was proven to be of no use the next second when he saw his boyfriend had entered the living room &amp; was right in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looked breathtaking as always, a little bit tired too. His hairs were framing the sides of his face so perfectly that all he wanted was to just kiss him &amp; that's what he did. He kissed him slow &amp; sweet, cupping his jaw but before his boyfriend could deepen the kiss he forced himself to step back. <em>Focus Yibo focus, </em>he repeated in his mind &amp; smiled at his boyfriend's questioning look.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Hi." </em>His boyfriend said a bit breathless cluching the front of his t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi baby." He replied giving him a peck on lips.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your day?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Not much eventful. Just had practice with Angela jie for our next performance." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You look tired "</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" No,I just had to wake up early. That's why all these dark circles. Do I look that bad?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" Xiao laoshi never looks bad. That's a thing for us mere humans not a god like him."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" No, no lao Wang is obviously not human seeing how beautiful &amp; energetic he always is. He never looks less than perfect." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>" I won't mind sharing my energy with you Zhan ge." He said smirking " Do you want some?"</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend rolled his eyes hitting him on chest <em>" How are you even going to do that?  Cause as far as I know you flew in today had an interview &amp; probably got home almost an hour ago. Where do you even get the energy from?"</em></p><p> </p><p>" It's not even half the work we usually do gege."</p><p> </p><p>But his boyfriend continued as if he didn't say anything <em>" Ah the energy of youth. I wish I was that energetic. My age is catching up. I would take up on your offer of sharing your energy." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Ge you are not old obviously you just work too much - wait oh ohkk. Good. Good. I'll share my energy with you."</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath to maintain his composure &amp; gave his boyfriend another peck on lips.</p><p> </p><p>" You go shower. I'll be waiting here for you."</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend looked at him with wide eyes probably cause of his tone. He nodded &amp; proceeded to do as asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo got to their bedroom after that &amp; took the items he needed for later. He was feeling high on adrenaline, he dimmed the lights of living room. Dining table was bare if any material probably kept away by his bf the last time they were there making it the perfect surface to continue with the activities he had in mind.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Not long after, his boyfriend came out of bathroom wearing nothing but Yibo's bathrobe. Yibo felt his breath hitch at the sight. His boyfriend looked ravishing, as he always does in Yibo's humble opinion, but right now he was somehow looking more ravishing. Water was dripping down his hairs sliding down that beautiful neck then finally soaking in the robe. He looked ethereal. Yibo felt his self control hanging on by a thread that could break any moment.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Not to delay anymore- he waited enough- he trudged towards his boyfriend &amp; kissed him, deep &amp; filthy pouring all his desire in it. He was getting kissed back with same intensity. He was gripping his boyfriend's waist hard, which probably gonna leave bruises -good, by one hand other hand was cupping his neck pushing him as close as possible. His boyfriend was gripping his shoulder by one hand other was cupping his jaw angling their faces so he could explore his boyfriend's mouth more.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He nipped at that plush bottom lip &amp; started kissing down his jaw to his neck. He took a deep breath burying his nose in his boyfriend's neck, he was smelling like him &amp; this was making him go feral. His grip tightened om his boyfriend's waist slowly grinding them together making both of them moan in pleasure. He started walking them towards the table continuing mouthing at his boyfriend's exposed collar bone. His boyfriend being the best &amp; quickly catching up to his intentions sat on the table as soon as it hit his thighs.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan was going crazy with the assault on his neck &amp; Yibo's slowly grinding their members together. When he walked them to the dining table Xiao Zhan was feeling strangely -not so tbh- too aroused at the thought of getting fucked on it. He wrapped his legs around Yibo's waist as soon as he was sitting on the table, hooking his ankles together &amp; beckoning Yibo closer. He could feel Yibo's entire length against his own till his balls. Yibo gonna be death of him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly clothes were too much restricting his exploration of his boyfriend's broad back. He tugged at his t- shirt but Yibo didn't budge from his spot where he was biting &amp; licking a hickey. He was getting impatient he needed to feel more of his boyfriend's skin, unconsciously he made a whinning sound. His boyfriend's lips were at his the next moment, hands fiddling with the tie that was holding the robe still somehow firmly by his waist.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the tie came loose, he was pushing the robe off his boyfriend's shoulders kissing &amp; nipping the exposed skin of his shoulders. He pushed his boyfriend down making him lay down on the table while he continued kissing down his torso. He was running his hands in up &amp; down motion on the sides. His boyfriend's hands were tugging his hairs &amp; t-shirt. Then he took one of the sensitive nipples of his boyfriend into his mouth sucking &amp; lapping at the already hard nub. The loud moan that left his boyfriend's lips was like music to his ears. His face was being pushed at his boyfriend's chest in earnest, he gave it a light bite making his bf groan in pleasure. After sucking &amp; lapping at it for few more seconds he continued his treatment on the other nipple while he let his hand take over the spit slicked bud rubbing &amp; pinching it.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan was a moaning mess beneath him when he was done with his nipples continuing his path downwards. His boyfriend's hands were desperately cluching at his t-shirt for any sort of purchase. Just as he reached the treasure trail he stopped just to look at his handiwork. There were marks blooming red all over his boyfriend's torso. His nipples a bit red &amp; swelled after being so thoroughly assaulted. He was a sight &amp; Yibo grew harder looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You look so beautiful baby."</p><p> </p><p>Even after everything they had done together Xiao Zhan still blushed at the compliment. His cheeks flushing more. All Yibo could do was stare at him. He couldn't believe his luck sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna ravish you so thoroughly baby that you gonna feel me for days." Slipped out of his mouth &amp; his boyfriend's gaze grew darker &amp; lustier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"What are you waiting for then ? Go ahead or you just gonna stare &amp; talk?</em> " He said a bit taunting.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Yibo smirked at that &amp; started caressing his inner thighs with feather light touches making Xiao Zhan squirm &amp; shudder. Yibo leaned over kissing him on mouth &amp; Xiao Zhan held his face closer with a hand on his nape &amp; other started to tug at his t-shirt &amp; whined when Yibo didn't move to remove it again.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok ok I'm getting it off. No need to be so impatient baby. Patient gonna serve you well tonight." He murmured against his boyfriend's lips &amp; moved to remove his t-shirt.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan's hands were all over his torso the next second . Sitting up he started dropping kiss on his jaw &amp; neck going down as far as he can without getting a cramp in his neck. Yibo was moaning &amp; kneading his ass in alternating with running his hands all over his legs &amp; torso leaving him feeling tingling everywhere. He bit on Yibo's Adam's apple lightly making him shudder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Lay down now baby." Yibo said after few minutes cause he didn't know how longer he can hold his release. His boyfriend did as asked but held his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"How am I gonna touch you baby if you keep holding my hands?" Yibo said smiling &amp; Xiao Zhan giggled letting his hands go. Yibo kissed him once on his lips &amp; then he was down on knees, kissing &amp; biting at soft flesh of his boyfriend's inner thighs. He fondled the balls giving them few firm squeezes making Xiao Zhan sight blurred.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan was watching his boyfriend between his thighs somehow balancing himself on his knees, not wanting to look away but then Yibo took his entire length in his mouth while still fondling his balls &amp; he threw his head back letting out a deep low moan. His eyes closed &amp; his hands reached for Yibo's hairs. He let himself fall back on the table &amp; tugged at Yibo's hairs trying to get him to move as he wished but Yibo's hands tightened on his thighs making him stop. He let Yibo suck him off as he wished. He still held Yibo's hairs knowing how much his boyfriend loves it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Yibo's fingers were finally moving towards his entrance &amp; he smiled knowing it won't take long for Yibo to start fucking him cause he already prepared himself after the shower. But as soon as Yibo realised this he was getting up a almost predatory glint in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hands off me baby." He said sternly. Even with the pet name it sounded such an intense command that Xiao Zhan didn't dare defy &amp; let his hand drop.</p><p> </p><p>"Put them on the sides of table. Grip the edge of table if you need." Another command Xiao Zhan complied &amp; gripped the edge of table. Now Yibo was looking at him swiping his eyes down his body as if drinking the sight if him. It made Xiao Zhan both blush in embarassment &amp; feel more aroused under the weight of the heavy gaze. He wanted to squirm but he didn't know how Yibo would react &amp; it send a thrill down his spine. So he squirmed a little. Yibo's hands were on his chest at the centre, those big hands splayed over him like even if he shifted him a little to side he would be able to touch one of his nipple or both he didn't know.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stay still baby." Yibo said voice rougher than a minute ago.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan couldn't defy even if he wanted to which he didn't &amp; stayed still, all splayed out in front of Yibo for him to ravish him as he wanted. Yibo's heavy gaze was making his dick leak more pre-come. God his boyfriend was so hot staring at him like that was all that was going on in his brain. Then Yibo leaned over breath lingering on his ears &amp; fingers grazing near his entrance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Too eager to have me inside you huh?" He said voice husky &amp; Xiao Zhan moaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Answer me." Yibo said voice stern breath hot over his ears &amp; licked a stripe at the shell of his ear.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Yes." </em>Xiao Zhan said voice breathy.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes what?" </p><p> </p><p><em>"Yes I'm too eager to have you inside me." </em>He murmured voice too low <em>"It's been so long since you last fucked me." </em>He moaned cause Yibo's fingers rubbed at his entrance all slicked.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo hummed in answer &amp; thrusted two fingers in him without any warning &amp; Xiao Zhan gasped, back arching.</p><p> </p><p>"Like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan's fingers itched to grab Yibo by arms but he held himself off knowing Yibo might stall even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." He said panting.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo twisted his fingers inside him grazing over his prostrate making Xiao Zhan moan louder.</p><p> </p><p>" I told you patience gonna go long way for you tonight." Yibo said while fucking him with his fingers opening him more. "Still you had to hurry." He said breathing heavy, voice rough.</p><p> </p><p><em>"You told me that later." </em>Xiao Zhan said moaning &amp; panting. He didn't know how he was still talking, his brain felt mushed in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>" But I told you to take shower only. Didn't I?" Biting a little at his shoulder then soothing the sting by his tongue.</p><p> </p><p><em>" Yeah but I didn't know I couldn't touch myself." </em> Why he was still talking again? Where these words were coming from? Ughh he just wanted Yibo to fuck him senseless but his brain decided something else.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh you could." Yibo said almost mocking "but do your fingers feel this good gege?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You know the answer." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But I asked you. So tell me gege do your fingers feel this good? Do they reach this deep? Do they make you feel this full?" He asked adding another finger &amp; thrusting deep. Xiao Zhan moaned convulsing at the force of almost there orgasm.</p><p> </p><p><em>"No. They don't." </em>He said when he was able to catch his breath Yibo had stopped fingering him open not wanting him to come this soon. He was caressing his cheeks. <em>"Nothing quite feels like you baby. Be it your fingers or your tongue or your dick." </em>Xiao Zhan whispered shifting his face to catch one of Yibo's finger &amp; giving it a bite. Yibo took his finger out &amp; pressed his thumb inside his mouth. Xiao Zhan sucked on it &amp; nipped at it a little pushing it out after few seconds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>" Now fuck me please. Make me feel you for days." </em>He said breathlessly. Yibo nodded jerkily. Removing his sweat pants &amp; underwear in one go, he coated his length with enough lube &amp; gave it a few strokes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Yibo could probably come just by looking at his boyfriend right now. He looked so undone in ways no one ever gonna see him &amp; that helped him feel at ease in ways he couldn't in last god knows how many days. He knew he was possessive &amp; jealous type but this was whole another level or maybe it was just Xiao Zhan. He positioned himself in front of his boyfriend's entrance taking a deep breath &amp; mentally preparing himself not to come right when he entered. His boyfriend waited patiently &amp; he deserved getting it good. His boyfriend tightened his legs around Yibo's waist &amp; looked at him with those hooded eyes. Yibo held him by waist &amp; entered slowly letting his boyfriend's body to get used to the intrusion.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan was biting his lips low moans still escaping pass his lips as he got used to having his boyfriend's big dick in him after weeks. He was panting when Yibo's was probably halfway inside him. He felt so full &amp; stretched, the slight burn adding to the pleasure. It was too much but not enough at the same time. He tried to breath while his boyfriend slowly sheathed himself fully inside him, low moans escaping past his lips. He could feel his boyfriend in him so deep. He felt fuller &amp; just layed lax for a moment getting used to the feeling. He didn't know how he survived last few weeks. It felt so good having Yibo so close to him again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Yibo leaned over peppering kisses all over Xiao Zhan's face &amp; neck giving a gentle bite here &amp; there, enough to make Xiao Zhan feel more aroused but still not leave any mark. When he felt like this was as much as his body gonna get used to he squeezed around Yibo making him groan in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"Should I move?"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Please." </em>That was all it took for Yibo to move slowly out &amp; then slamming right in almost grazing his prostrate. He kept the rhythm slow for first few thrusts while he figured out the best angle that would help him hit his boyfriend's prostate repeatedly. When he hoisted his boyfriend's legs a little bit up on his waist &amp; leaned over while thrusting. His boyfriend cried out in pleasure, gripping the edges of table so hard his knuckles almost turned white. He looked so fucking beautiful like this, face flushed, neck &amp; chest adorning a little bit of flush with hell lot of hickeys blooming more prominently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You look so beautiful baby. Only if you could see yourself now. I can probably come just by the sight of you." Yibo said panting while he landed a particularly hard thrust hitting his boyfriend's prostate on point, knocking his breath out. Yibo rolled his hips while his boyfriend tried to catch a breath, almost grazing his prostrate but avoiding every single time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"I'm looking at you that's more than enough."</em> His boyfriend said as he caught his breath Yibo flushed &amp; kissed him on lips hard &amp; dirty, all tongue &amp; teeth. He started increasing speed of his thrusts &amp; his boyfriend's face gone slack, moaning, his eyes fluttered shut as he hit his prostrate second time in a row. Yibo brought his hand behind his boyfriend's head gripping his hairs hard lifting his head &amp; bending it slightly,b his neck so he could kiss it &amp; his thrusts got harder &amp; faster, hitting the prostate everytime. He bit his earlobe then sucked on it to soothe the sting. His boyfriend shuddered in his arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You can hold me." Yibo whispered in his ears. The words were just out &amp; his hands were gripping at Yibo's back probably leaving blunt nail marks in it's wake but he didn't care. It felt so good. Yibo slided his hands off his waist to stroke his dick but Xiao Zhan made an abortive sound.</p><p> </p><p><em>"W -wanna come only.. only by your dick."</em> He shuttered out somehow, biting his lips when that made Yibo thrust harder that before. He almost choked on air, gasping when Yibo nailed his prostrate again.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo lifted his head from where he was busy leaving another hickey on the juncture of his shoulder &amp; neck, looking right into his eyes he whispered " I wanna hear you more baby." &amp; Used his thumb to let the bottom lip free from Xiao Zhan's teeth. Plunging into him hard &amp; fast without giving him any break to catch his breath. Xiao Zhan was so close.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna come." Yibo murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah me too." Xiao Zhan breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Few more on point thrust &amp; Yibo was spilling inside him with a low moan &amp; he saw white as he came with a pleased cry of his own. His body grew slack the next moment convulsing a little bit. Yibo held him as he rode off his own high mouthing at Xiao Zhan's neck. This was probably one of the best sex they ever had.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>As Yibo tried to slip out of his boyfriend, he made some noise indicating it made him feel uncomfortable. So Yibo held him in the same position for a while. When he saw his boyfriend was still almost knocked out he tried gently peeling himself off him so he can clean both of them. He pried himself out of his boyfriend's embrace, going in &amp; coming out of bathroom within seconds with a cloth to clean him up. He gently cleaned him up thoroughly &amp; then cleaned himself thoroughly but in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they were almost in middle of the living room the bedroom was farther but he can't let his boyfriend in this state lay out in open. So he braced himself &amp; tried carrying him princess style which turned out harder than he thought. His boyfriend nuzzled into his chest but he was kinda loosing grip. He took long strides to reach the bedroom faster not wanting to let his boyfriend fall &amp; get hurt while he was still totally out of it, not that he would let that happen when he is not out of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Somehow he managed to carry his boyfriend to the bed before his grip &amp; legs give out. He panted trying to catch his breath. After depositing him on their bed, he covered him properly &amp; went back to take a bottle of water no actually two. Took his phone on his way to bedroom &amp; ordered food for them gulping down half of one bottle. Then he cuddled his boyfriend leaving kisses on his nape &amp; shoulder blade, hugging him closer &amp; murmuring sweet nothings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yibo only pulled his clothes on to take their delivery. Putting it on the kitchen counter, he went back to bed to cuddle his boyfriend after removing his cloths- as his boyfriend preferred. Some minutes in &amp; his boyfriend was slowly stirring, nuzzling more in his chest. Yibo rubbed his fingers on his scalp in soothing rhythm holding him close.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baby you should drink some water." He whispered softly. His boyfriend made an abortive sound murmuring something like <em>"don't wanna move &amp; Don't want you to leave."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baby I'm going nowhere. The water bottle is right beside bed. Lemme grab it for you ok." He stretched a bit thankfully grabbing one of the bottle without making his boyfriend move too much. He helped him sit up a bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Here. Drink slowly ok." His boyfriend nodded &amp; drank some.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Feeling more aware Xiao Zhan looked around &amp; got confused when his brain registered they were in bedroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How are we here? We were outside right?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I uhh- carried you here."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Giving an impressed expression Xiao Zhan continued drinking water he felt dehydrated as he usually did after he goes into subspace. It doesn't happen frequently not cause sex isn't good enough cause they don't have enough time together, but whenever it happened it feels like one of the best orgasm &amp; sex.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"How long was I out this time?" </em> He asked his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"About 30- 40 mins." Yibo replied.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan's eyes almost looked like they would come out of their sockets. <em>"It's the longest."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm it is but it's totally alright . I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did."  Yibo said running a soothing hand on his back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah I did. It was awesome, probably our best sex yet."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You think so?" Yibo asked smiling continuing running his hand on his boyfriend's back.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I'm almost certain."</em>  Xiao Zhan said turning to kiss his boyfriend. The kiss was sweet, lingering &amp; full of love.</p><p> </p><p>" Are you hungry?" Yibo asked when they broke the kiss licking his lips.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Wang laoshi promised me energy sharing &amp; now he asks if I'm hungry after draining me ." </em> Xiao Zhan said pouting.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo chuckled " I gave you energy Zhan ge. Not my fault that it made your system go overload &amp; shut down."</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan glared at him aiming a smack at his arm <em>" Be a little kinder with me bo-di." </em> He huffed when the aimed smack wasn't hard enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok ok." Yibo said raising hand in surrender. " You finish the water. I'll go get our food plate up ok." When Xiao Zhan nodded in affirmation he dropped a kiss in his hairs &amp; was off to kitchen to set their food up. Everything felt amazing &amp; Yibo was definitely not going to loose his mind anytime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys wanna follow me I'm on twitter with same username, idk how to link so can't link my account. If any of you have any requests you are more than welcome to drop them. I'll try to write them &amp; do them justice. Have a nice day/night</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>